Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an optical signal acquisition and processing method that captures micrometer-resolution, three-dimensional images from within optical scattering media, such as biological tissue. Optical coherence tomography is an interferometric technique, typically employing near-infrared light. The use of relatively long wavelength light allows it to penetrate into the scattering medium. Depending on the properties of the light source, optical coherence tomography has achieved sub-micrometer resolution. Optical coherence tomography systems are employed in diverse applications, including art conservation and diagnostic medicine, notably in ophthalmology where it can be used to obtain detailed images from within the retina and other ophthalmic tissues (e.g., cornea).